nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Positive Lovia
Positive Lovia, abbreviated PL, also known as the Centre Party, is a moderate-sized Lovian progressive political party, expressing centrist values as they pertain to the political spectrum and left-right politics. Positive Lovia describes itself as a mainstream, middle-of-the-road movement that caters to those voters who believe in various democratic and liberal principles but also believe in various other republican and conservative principles. The party also supports limited libertarian views. Despite being one of the newest political parties in Lovia's multi-party system, Positive Lovia is clearly one of the most popular. Many politicians cite Positive Lovia as beings the nation's leading liberalist-based party, although some members of Positive Lovia stress that they do not only endorse the liberal ideology; others state they are centrist. History December of 2011 Positive Lovia was founded in December of 2011 by 2011 MOTC Christopher Costello, and is currently being represented by him. The party occupies only one seat in the 2011 Second Congress, which belongs to Costello. In a matter of days, Positive Lovia gained some 200 followers, many of which were wealthy individuals like Costello, who favored the new party because of its anti-far left/far right policies. In the following days, Bill An and other officials of Goyou of Lovia Incorporated swiftly converted to Positive Lovia, which caught the attention of many angry politicians and publishers, tying Positive Lovia in with the recent Goyou scandal. Prior to this, the questionable company was recently put under the spotlight after having been accused of monopolizing public services. The company did not outright deny this, but instead claimed that because there weren't any laws against this, that they could not be accused. Members of congress proceeded to discuss their feelings towards Goyou openly after this, claiming that they would try to enact an anti-monopoly law. Once word of this reached the public, however, Goyou was clearly being pushed into a corner, and they decided to take the defense. Bill An, CEO of Goyou, vowed to cease the expansion of his corporation, in Lovia, while Artie McCand, former chairman of the Goyou Company Board left the company entirely in order to form Ventex Incorporated, independently. In an interview, Christopher Costello, founder of Positive Lovia, discredited claims that Positive Lovia was receiving money from Goyou in exchange for their support In a later interview, Costello revealed that at one point, Goyou did urge him to allow them to establish bases for Positive Lovia across Lovia. Costello turned down the offer, however, assuring them that budget was not an issue. Things would proceed downhill from this point, however, one interesting point is that Positive Lovia was clearly against the monopolization of public services from the start. Although many had initially speculated that Goyou only sided with Positive Lovia because they had a fresh political outlook and were likely to be expected, perhaps Goyou had aligned itself with Positive Lovia because they were planning to hide behind the party's anti-monopolization policy. Bill An recently announced that "He was always a centrist but nobody was interested in Centrism." On a separate note, it was recently brought to light that Positive Lovia was to become involved with a political coalition shortly before the 2012 Federal Elections. The coalition would link Positive Lovia, the Liberal Democratic Party and the Conservative Nationalist Party. The agreement, however, was made a day before Positive Lovia was linked to the Goyou scandal. During the first day of the scandal, Costello claimed that he had not received any further news as to the state of the planned coalition. When asked if he feared the possibility of having unofficially been removed from the Coalition, Costello was confident that was not so, because Positive Lovia, the LDP, and the CNP were all parties with similar ideologies that wanted to support each other in elections. The LDP later released a statement saying that they wanted the coalition to continue as planned, but the CNP had not given a statement on the status of the coalition. Relations between Positive Lovia and the Conservative Nationalist party would only deteriorate, however, after Costello found himself involved in a dispute between the Special Forces of Lovia and their attacker, Lukas Hoffmann. Lukas Hoffmann was accusing the Special Forces of being a militia, and seemed eager enough to bring about a trial. Costello, being a Civil War hero himself, however, took a defensive stance, aligning himself with the Special Forces. Costello would later discover that William Krosby, the LDP's leader, supported Hoffmann in the dispute. His rival was also favored by the conservative party. At one point, the public began to question wether Costello's alignment n the argument would affect Positive Lovia's plans to form the political coalition. Regardless, Costello held his ground. The argument would rage on, and eventually expand to cover other topics, such as why the Special Forces couldn't just be reformed into a Lovian army. Hoffmann's opinions on the matter were clear; that he did not approve of the military proposal that Costello had presented to the congress earlier, only to receive negative feedback. Costello felt confident that if Hoffmann was to wait until after the new congress was to be elected before he pressed charges, that the new he would stand a chance when proposing his act for a second time. As of December 23rd, Positive Lovia possessed more candidacies in its run for Congress than any other political party. On December 30th, hours before the closing of the candidate submission period, Matthew McComb, a close friend of Costello's decided that he would also run for congressman, as a supporter of Positive Lovia. Positive Lovia would exit the submission period with nearly double as many candidates as its closely-tied runner-ups. January 2012 By the end of the first week of the election period, things were looking optimistic for Positive Lovia and the coalition, which no longer included the Conservative Nationalist Party. Hoffmann stormed from the coalition talks after yet another dispute between him and Costello, this time regarding which of the two might be more qualified for the Minister of Defense seat offered in the early stages of a bill yet to be proposed by Krosby. Hoffmann's choice to leave the coalition may only have further weakened the CNP. The almost immediate success of Positive Lovia, however, posed an obvious threat to its competitors. In response to this, the following wave of voters chose to cast their votes out to groups such as the Moderate Centrist Party, the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia and the recently reformed Labour Party. Before the end of the voting period, the CNP rejoined the coalition when Costello decided that it would be unwise for him to claim the office of the Minister of Defense, and thus the position was claimed by Hoffmann. February 2012 The polls were closed on January 21st, and Positive Lovia had gathered approximately 2,100 votes; a perfect 15% of all votes cast. Positive Lovia emerged the third most-successful party. Oos Wes Ilava was voted into the office of Prime Minister, and the most notable changes present in the new Ilava I Government were Krosby's ministries. Members of the government were offered different seats, and Costello, now an ally of Hoffmann's, settled for the office of the Minister of Commerce, a field that he was also experienced in. Costello looks forward to seeing what he can do for the Lovian people. Party program have a similar point of view.]] Positive Lovia was established in order to promote the maintenance of traditional institutions and supports, without compromising in the progressive or liberal stances. In simpler terms, Positive Lovia stands to support the traditional liberties of Lovia, and feels that society and culture can continue to progress from that point. Advocates of Positive Lovia often express a mixture of views, and are capable of supporting conservative views without threatening the liberalistic ideas of others in the community, and vice versa. With such an open foundation, members of the community need not debate much over the ethics of republican and democratic ideologies, which can be considered subservient to conservatism and liberalism, respectively. Integrated ideologies Positive Lovia supports the basic elements of economic liberalism, and members remain supportive of a free market, feeling that it would be impossible to place a limit on such things and still maintain an efficient government. The conservative stance is also taken, however, as an alternative to communism or socialism, which Positive Lovia recognize as the result of "to much" standardization, threats to society. Party manifest Below is a list of points argued by representatives of the party: Economy * The Lovian economy should be based on international trade. * Lovia should posses a free economy, although the government may also establish their own institutions. * No institution, even those established by the government, may monopolize on public services. ** Monopolization restrictions should be placed on branches of multinational corporations operating within Lovia. ** Organizations may not infiltrate the government in order to endorse their services, or for any other reason. * The government of Lovia should not impose taxes on the people of Lovia, with exceptions. ** In the case that economic inflation spreads across Lovia, the government may have more currency minted in order to help stabilize the economy. ** In the case that economic deflation spreads across Lovia, the government may impose a temporary taxation that will help stabilize the economy. * Protectionism is not necessary in trade. Education * Lovian educational programs should be improved. * More religious education programs should be established in Lovia. Extent of freedom * Political correctness must not be enforced, as it places bounds on one's right to free speech. * The government may not infringe upon one's right to free speech. * Lovian individuals have the right to practice whatever religions they want, as long as the religion of the individual does not pose a direct threat to society. National policies * Lovia should aim to become an international power. * Lovia should adopt a national military, ideally following the bill proposed by Christopher Costello. * National insurrections and civil wars should be handled by a Lovian defense force, and other countries need not intervene on the government's behalf. * Healthcare services should be free to all citizens of Lovia, and emergency health services should also be free to all. Social rights * Abortion is not a recommended procedure, but the mother has the exclusive right to request that the procedure be performed. * The government should be indifferent to personal matters such as same-sex marriage, feeling that the church or institute that has been requested to perform the rites has the right to accept or deny any individual request. * Those with the ability to pay should not have the right to higher standards of medical care. * No individual is to be forced to contribute to their society. * There is a limit to how responsible people should be to their government. Spectrum * The government of Lovia must not adopt any far-right or far-left policies. * Liberalist policies do not pose any threat to society, unless they interfere with the basic conservative principles. * Progressive views do not necessarily oppose conservative views. * Progress should not be feared, but embraced. * The government of Lovia exists solely for the benefit of its people. Locations Offices of Positive Lovia are located on the first floors of the B sections of the Plaza Downtown, located in Downtown Noble City and the Plaza Sofasi, located in Sofasi. There are also offices on the second floor of Federation Building A in Malipa, Newhaven and in the Elgin Offices in Kinley, Seven. International influence In late December of 2011, a similar centrist political party was established in Brunant, going as Positive Brunant. Christopher Costello officially announced that the parties were not related, despite attempts on Positive Brunant's behalf. Costello concluded the hearing by saying that "imitation is just a form of flattery." Gallery File:Positive_Lovia,_Federal_Elections_2012_1_1.png|An alternate version of the Positive Lovia logo, present during the 2012 Federal Elections File:Positive_Lovia_Membership.png|Christopher Costello's Positive Lovia membership card'Oceana Dictionary Project:' English - Oshenna Dictionary: A - N File:Positive_Lovia_Key.png|An ornamental keychain card with the printed Positive Lovia logo See also * Christopher Costello * Politics of Lovia * Positive Brunant Notes and references Category:Political party Category:Political party Category:Positive Lovia Category:Article with references